


Caught

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Porn Battle V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

  


"I thought that we were supposed to stay at the village during the festival.", Jennifer said, as she followed him in the woods, her hand tucked into his.

Ronon looked at her, "Well, we could, but what I have planned, it's probably best that we don't have anyone around."

Her question to ask him what he had planned left her mind when she saw the blanket that was spread out near a gather of trees, "What's going on?"

"I want you.", he said, not mincing any words as he reached for her, pulling her to him, his hands on her waist, "I want you in a way that no one else should hear, unless we want them to hear us."

As he spoke, he divested her of her uniform coat, shirt, and bra, dropping them down to the ground near the blanket, before he gathered her close, taking her mouth with his in a kiss that told her that he had no intentions of letting her go any time soon.  With her arms around his neck, she felt him pick her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, before he went down on his knees, and lowered her onto the blanket.  It was then that he moved her arms from their position, taking her hands in his, forcing them to rest on the side of her head, his mouth not leaving hers despite the change in their position.

Jennifer gasped as her nipples harden against the rough texture of his shirt, and although she didn't mind it, she tugged at his shirt, wanting skin to skin contact.  Ronon left her mouth only for a minute to tug off his shirt, to toss it to the side, and as he went back to kissing her, he heard the murmur of approval coming from her, causing him to wonder what he had done to make the sound come from her.  Looking down between their bodies, he found himself entranced at the sight of her pale breasts against his dark chest, and the feel of her tight little nipples pressing into his skin.

Once she gotten what she wanted, Jennifer closed her eyes, content to be kissed and to feel her breasts against his chest, her nipples rubbing against his chest hair, but it was the lost of his mouth on hers that made her open her eyes in disappointment.  Her disappointment didn't last long, as she looked down, and watched as Ronon opened his mouth, and flicked his tongue across one of her nipples.  The sight and the sensation of the touch sent a spear of arousal down between her legs, especially when he took her into his mouth, sucking the puckered skin.

Ronon took his time sucking her nipples, enjoying the sounds that she made, whether he was sucking, biting, licking, or kissing them.  With one last lick of her nipple, he slowly kissed his way down her stomach, until he reached the closure of her pants.  Jennifer felt her breath catch in her chest as she watched his fingers undo her pants, before pulling both them and her panties down her legs, leaving her in only her boots, confusing her, "Ronon?"

"I rather have you naked and in your boots than clothed and out of them.", he said, not caring to elaborate on what he meant by that, and she soon found herself not caring as his hands settled on her thighs, parting her legs so that he could settle between them.  She didn't really know what was coming next, given the way he rubbed her legs, going from her knees up to her hips and down again, until he placed her feet flat on the ground, leaving her exposed to him.

Ronon rubbed his finger over and around the little nub that was peeking out at him, as if it was teasing him, before moving down, finding the spot where he most wanted to be, but because of where they were, he knew that he couldn't do what he wanted, so he did the next best thing, given the fact that they were indeed off- world.

Jennifer's hips jerked when she felt his finger enter her, before pulling out and going back inside once more.  With each stroke of his finger inside of her, she bit her lip to prevent the whimpers from coming out, but when he slid another finger into her, she couldn't stop herself.

Hearing the sounds she made as she came made Ronon smile as he watched his fingers disappear in and out of her, and with one last thrust, he kissed her as she cried out his name, swallowing the cries that followed.

After a few moments, Jennifer opened her eyes to look at him, seeing the bulge in his pants, "What about you?"

"Later.", he replied, "Let's get you dressed, before we get caught."


End file.
